


stained.

by duelbraids



Series: blessedentia archives [4]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Free Verse Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelbraids/pseuds/duelbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a piece of free verse / parallelism writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stained.

you are a girl of tear stains – ethereal and silvery in all your glory. you hold within you an entire maelstrom, winds tearing hearts apart and lightening burning a hole in your chest. so let the tears fall, this is not your weakness. this is melia antiqua’s strength, an empathy and ability unmatched. 

you are a girl of blood stains – war has shaped your body into scar tissue and discolorations made from power. you became stone walls to hide the marks, but storms don’t stay inside. storms exist, no matter the walls one builds. this is melia antiqua’s downfall, an obsession with hiding, when godless worlds knows she deserves better.


End file.
